


Make a wish

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 沃利十六歲這天，許了三個願望，一是獲得梅根的吻，二是與正義聯盟一同作戰，但這兩個願望都沒實現。沃利只能把希望都放在第三個願望上了。





	Make a wish

_「哈，我打賭你沒親過女孩。」_

_「儘管笑吧，有天會有一個女孩在我的生日上獻吻。」_

 

 

    **_就是今天了。_** 沃利迫不急待地從床上坐起。就在今天，他將會得到梅根的吻，沃利確信。他用上了一年可以許三個願望的其中一個，邱比特只需拉開他的弓箭就成了。

    有什麼比十六歲生日，滿桌子美味的早餐，不用上學，外加所有人比平常更對你好還要更令人開心的？得到喜歡的女孩的吻。

    沃利不是沒親過女孩，一次純屬意外，幾次是作為閃電小子時，被他所救的女孩用親吻來表達她們感激之情，但沒有一次是帶有愛情成分的吻，這讓他的青少年自尊無法接受。在他這個年紀的男孩子沒交過女朋友是同儕中被恥笑的對象，沒親吻過女孩是恥辱，兩者沃利都不想要。

    這樣想似乎有點自私，但沃利也不完全是因為自尊才想要梅根的吻。梅根是個好女孩，長得也漂亮，個性又好，他沒理由不喜歡她。雖然黑金雀暗示過他喜歡阿提米斯勝過梅根，卡爾德委婉地告訴他梅根跟他在一起的機率很小，他還是覺得他喜歡她。

    『你根本不懂愛情，你或許喜歡梅根，但你並不愛她。』

     在上萬次要求羅賓給他一點追求梅根的意見後，小羅終於受不了他的糾纏，給他十個沃利沒愛上梅根的理由與證明。

    哪門子的十三歲小孩會這麼了解男女關係啊？

    沃利不認為他對梅根的感情是種錯覺。只要他得到梅根的吻，一切都不重要，他會向小羅、黑金雀、卡爾德印證他們的錯誤。梅根很好，他喜歡她。

    今天，他會得到他喜歡的女孩的吻。

_「有一天，沃利，你和其他的助手會站在聯盟的旁邊，與我們一同作戰的。現在，你需要點耐心。」_

_「耐心—」喔，他討厭這個。_

 

 

    當蝙蝠俠說出『是的』時，沃利簡直不敢相信他的耳朵，止不住興奮的情緒。

    **_就是今天了！_** 等等，這為什麼聽起來這麼耳熟？喔對，不久前，在他還沒被小惡魔告知他失戀的事實前，他就講過一次了。不不不，剛才那個不算，現在這個才是。

    最棒的生日願望，遲點收到還是最棒的。

    想到梅根，他的心情還是很震撼，但出乎他意外的是，他沒有感到太大的難過，也許是因為知道阿提米斯也失戀了讓他心情好很多，他不是唯一一個在梅根與超級小子的愛情中受傷的人，也讓為超級小子高興變得不是那麼困難。忌妒自己的朋友實在是太不酷了。

    然而，這不代表他不低落，他費盡心力追梅根追了四個月多了，猜測梅根的最愛，推敲她的興趣，從不浪費每一次調情的機會，他並不避諱讓梅根知道他的心意；相反的，超級小子什麼也沒做，也沒任何表示，初期他對待梅根的方式—別誤會他，他並非討厭超級小子—就像個渾球，如果不是清楚超級小子的感情障礙跟洗腦議題，他八成會在梅根給紅牌之前就讓超級小子出局。

    沃利不知道梅根與超級小子間發生什麼，肯定是什麼化學作用讓他們決定交往。就結論來說，超級小子一分，沃利零分。

    要說有什麼能治癒他現在的心情，就是這個了—少年正義聯盟與正義聯盟一同拯救世界—以一個團隊，不再是導師與跟班。

    每個男孩都有自己的夢想。當沃利更小的時候，幾個孩子聚在一起談論過英雄，他們談論最喜歡的英雄，幫英雄們的能力排名，爭論哪個英雄最強，而對沃利來說，始終最強最值得尊敬的英雄就是閃電俠。

    在知道閃電俠是他叔叔後，他多次向巴里叔叔提出當他的助手，即便被拒絕也不氣餒。哥譚有蝙蝠俠與羅賓，星城有綠箭俠與快手，沒有任何超能力的羅賓與快手能做到，他沒道理做不到。

    現在，他有超能力，有閃電俠做他的導師，還有一個屬於自己的團隊，並且，他最大的夢想—與閃電俠以及整個正義聯盟一同作戰也即將實現，幾年下來的努力終於獲得回報。

    **_這會是最美好的一天！_**

    他聽著蝙蝠俠一一分配他隊友的任務與戰鬥位置，放任自己在高昂的情緒之中，但當蝙蝠俠停下指派時，他唯獨沒聽到自己的名字。

    這一定是不小心遺漏了。

 

 

 

 

 

_「我告訴過你我不跟你說我的名字的原因了。」_

_「是啊，但這也不代表你不能，小羅。」_

 

    **_還有一小時。_** 沃利看了牆上的錶。再一個小時，他的十六歲生日就會結束。在那之前，他得先找到小羅。他踮起腳尖，避開地上滿地的垃圾，與睡得歪七扭八的隊友們。

    在回到正義之山，也沒有其他罪犯需要他們打擊後，小隊接續了被任務中斷的生日派對。梅根與莉塔娜將剩下的食物重新熱過，小超與卡德拉把沃利還來不及拆的禮物搬在他面前，羅賓與阿提米斯則搞定他們安排的遊戲與電影。

    能跟朋友在生日這天瘋狂真的很不錯。這天大概是他吃過最多垃圾食物、收到最多的禮物的一次，平常覺得無聊的遊戲也像是施了魔法一樣令人著迷，說著無關緊要的小事也能引起哄堂大笑。這看起來挺傻的，但沒有人抱怨，每個人都很放鬆，老天，這大概是小隊成立後他們最放鬆的一次，甚至連小超都明顯沒那麼生氣了。

    他們真應該多一點這樣的日子，而不是只有在特別節日才舉辦。

    到了晚上八點，梅根正式宣告電影之夜開始，他們所有人移轉陣地到大廳，除了閃電俠外，他丟下“我就不打擾小隊增進感情的好時光”以及“沃利，明天早點回去，不要讓你父母擔心”兩句話就先離開了。

    在第二部電影的中途，漸漸有人開始抵擋不了睡意，影片傳來微小的聲音像是搖籃曲般，越來越多人低著頭打瞌睡或是直接躺在地板上睡著。終於在第二部電影的片尾出現時，小隊只有沃利及羅賓還醒著。

    好吧，中途就弄失蹤的小羅也許只是回到他自己的房間睡覺。沃利決心要弄清楚他是不是撐到最後的人，還有嘗試看看第三個生日願望會不會實現。

    沃利走到羅賓的房間，在蝙蝠俠的堅持下，羅賓的房間是少數幾個有密碼鎖的房間，但門對沃利來說不是什麼困擾，羅賓在沃利跟他借用電腦時就告訴他密碼。除了名字外，小羅給了他足夠的信任。

    他打開門，原本預期會在床上看到熟睡的羅賓，不然就是連這麼寧靜的夜晚也不放過工作的羅賓—不論是哪個都沒有發生。雖然羅賓總是一聲不響地消失，但沃利從沒搞清楚羅賓是到哪裡，或者習慣它。這有時讓他有點惱火，因為小羅不僅在任務時會這麼做，連只有他們兩個單純玩耍的時候也會這麼做。

     而沃利能做的就只有抱怨，找到羅賓，在羅賓面前再抱怨一次。這一點都不公平！更何況是當羅賓不把他抱怨當一回事的時候。現在羅賓學會不在任務中單獨跑掉，卻仍然沒阻止他在他們兩個組隊或是玩樂時這麼做。

    **_或許我該把這個當作第三個願望。小羅，不再“隱密行動”。_** 沃利忿忿地關上門。 ** _這樣我就不用浪費我十分之一的體力去找那隻小蝙蝠俠。_**

    沃利重新思考羅賓可能的去向，他已經沒精力跑遍整個正義之山，他需要更有效率的做法。幸運的是，當他回到大廳，他看到羅賓正拿著一堆毯子蓋在他們的隊友身上。

    「我以為那是卡爾德的工作。」沃利露出白牙。 ** _仍然想著隊長的位置對嗎？_**

    「不，那是你的工作。我們幫你建造了派對，而你要負責收尾。」羅賓頭也不抬地繼續完成他手中的工作。 ** _閉嘴，白癡小子，而且你知道不是這麼回事_** 「你是要幫我，還是站在那邊？」

    「嘿，避免你忘記，我的生日還沒過完呢，壽星不該工作的。」沃利壓低聲音，接過羅賓一半的毯子。

    「避免你忘記，你幾個小時前還當了跑腿小子，可能還是最貴重的一次。」羅賓以同樣的聲音說道。

    「夥計！」他以盡可能大聲的氣音喊道。

    羅賓只是聳聳肩，嘴角微微上揚。如果不是過於疲憊，他一定會用更大的笑容迎接他的勝利。

    沒多久，他們的隊友都有一條保暖的毯子，最起碼他們感冒，不會是因為寒冷。他與羅賓靜靜地看著他們的朋友。

    「我覺得這麼好的惡作劇機會，我們不該放過。」沃利用手肘推了推一旁的羅賓。

    「你還有體力嗎？」

    「這重要嗎？」

    「不。」

    他們互盯著對方幾秒，同時露出邪惡的笑容。

    「我去拿筆。」

    「我去看還有沒有剩下的奶油還是什麼。」

    「別忘記氣球，我們派對還剩下一些。」

    說到派對—喔不！沃利立刻停下動作。 ** _我在幹嘛？只剩四十五分鐘了！這還包括說服小羅的時間—嗯，以閃電小子的時間綽綽有餘，但這是一個閃電小子跟一個神奇男孩。_**

    「小羅，等等。」他以急促的語調叫住羅賓。

    「想到什麼新點子了嗎？」

    「這個嘛…惡作劇得先等等了，我有很重要的事要找你。」沃利不自在地搔了搔後腦勺「反正我們有整個夜晚可以準備惡作劇。」

    「小閃，我沒打算花整夜時間布置。」羅賓皺起眉頭「好吧，什麼事重要到讓你願意放棄惹火所有人的機會？」

    「我們換個地方吧。我房間，還是你的？」沃利可不打算在其他隊友面前試試他的運氣，他才不管他們是不是真的睡了。不，絕不，太詭異了。

    「哇喔，什麼事這麼隱密。」羅賓好奇地回過頭，但沃利繃緊下巴，於是他指向走道「我房間。」

    一如既往。羅賓在更新他的病毒系統，以及整理哥譚罪犯資料時，比較喜歡待在房裡處理，沃利如果要找他，勢必要到他的房間。有時他只是閒得發慌想找點樂子，只要不是在處理需要集中精神的事情，小羅大致上樂意一心二用地奉陪。除此之外，羅賓還放了一些他家裡的電玩和桌遊，沃利三不五時就會進去跟他大戰三百回合，有時候他們熬夜通宵仍沒分出勝負，沃利就直接在羅賓房裡過夜。

    他們待在羅賓房間比待在沃利房間的時間還要多，他不介意羅賓的房間比他自己的更像一個窩，要是他能找到讓羅賓感興趣的玩意兒放在他房裡，他相信小羅也不介意換個地方當窩。

    「好了，」羅賓將房門關上「是什麼？」

    羅賓注視著他，沃利忽然感到一陣緊張。 _糟，小羅可認真了。_ 他本來想塑造出歡樂的氣氛，也許羅賓會鬆懈下來，甘願地打破蝙蝠俠的規矩。

    「嗯…你知道…我的生日只剩41分就結束了…」沃利尷尬地咳了兩聲。

    「我知道，你從剛才就說個不停。」

    「呃…好的，這件事跟生日還有秘密有關。」他停下，期望對方能夠自己想到。 _40_ _分鐘，沃利‧維斯特，好個省時間的方法。_

    「老天，小閃，你能直接點嗎？現在很晚了，如果我們還想要給隊友一個早晨大驚喜，我們越早解決你的問題就越有幫助，你也不會想要因為睡過頭而錯過他們的表情。」

    「如果我告訴你了，願望就不會實現了。」沃利低咕道。

    「等等，這跟你的生日願望有關？」羅賓滿滿“我就知道不該這麼認真地看待”和“你是全天下最白癡的白癡”的口吻「說真的，沃利，說。」

    如果他想要羅賓保持好心情，他最好別挑戰對方的耐性，況且，他前兩個願望早就打破了“不說出口才會實現”的定律。反正沃利也不怎麼期望最後一個願望會成真，鑒於實現它本來就有難度。

    記得這句話，蝙蝠俠的偏執狂真是有史以來最不該挑戰的東西。沃利親身體驗過了。

    「我想知道你的真實身分是什麼？」他快速地說完整句話。

    「什麼？小閃慢點，我沒有任何超能力，記得嗎？」理所當然的，羅賓沒聽懂。

    「我說…我想知道你的真實身分。」這次沃利刻意一字一字地慢慢說「我的意思是，我們不必知道彼此的真名才能當朋友，只是…我想要知道我最好的朋友的名字。」

    隨著沃利的解釋，羅賓先是訝異，接著擺出夾雜著驚喜與思索的表情—是的，即便小羅的雙眼藏在面具之後，以及他的好友是除了他的“搭檔”以外最會隱藏情緒的人，他還是可以輕易地讀懂羅賓的情緒。畢竟，好朋友是做什麼的？

    「對，可是…」羅賓遲疑地開口。

    「拜託，小羅，」沃利搶在羅賓拒絕他前打斷他「我，沃利‧維斯特，在生日這天失戀了，錯過了跟整個聯盟一同作戰的機會，跑得要死要活，餓了整整半小時—我的生日還能再悲慘點嗎？身為我的好友以及英雄，你不該拯救一下我的一天嗎？」

    好吧好吧，也許他沒這麼悲慘，雖然他參與的不是拯救世界的大事件，但他讓全球七大罪犯之一的暈眩伯爵鋃鐺入獄已經值得讓沃利好好炫耀一番，更重要的是，他救了一條生命。不論那小女孩是不是女王，他都很高興能看見她充滿活力的笑容。

    當然啦，小羅沒必要知道這些。除了運氣之外，他還需要點同情。

    「沃利，我們都清楚Miss M不是你的夢中情人，你才不絕望呢。再說了，正好給你一個機會可以讓你認清現實，重新追求你真正的夢中情人。」羅賓笑了起來。

    「什麼？這是什麼意思？」

    「需要提示嗎？“阿”開頭“斯”結尾，喔跟L開頭有關的字眼。」羅賓比出“L”的手勢。

    「我完全不知道你在說什麼。」沃利撇嘴。為什麼每個人都想要把他跟阿提米斯湊在一起？他沒有愛上阿提米斯，他一點都不想要阿提米斯的吻—他沒有吧？

    「哈，想要打賭嗎？」

    一聽到羅賓帶有挑釁的語氣，沃利立刻決定要拋棄這個話題。第一，跟小羅比邏輯絕對不是什麼聰明的主意，第二，離他的生日結束只剩30分鐘。

    「這不重要。所以，你怎麼說？我有這個榮幸可以知道神秘的神奇男孩的真實身分嗎？」

    話題的主角又回到羅賓，他收回笑容，又回到沉思的狀態，不時打量著沃利。

    「什麼？」沃利等著羅賓繼續。

    「我以為你早就知道我的真實身分了。」終於，他說。

    「夥計，我要怎麼在你還是“乖寶寶”男孩的情況下知道？我又不會心電感應還是什麼的。」

    「夥計，你知道我的過去，也知道我來自哪個馬戲團，你怎麼可能會不知道？我非常確定它還存在在哥譚的某篇新聞之中。對全世界第二快的閃電男孩來說時間不夠用嗎？」羅賓挑起眉頭。

    「夥計，是閃電小子！」沃利反射性地糾正。小羅很了解他對那名稱有多麼不滿，但這只是增加了他的好友損他的機會。

    「隨便啦。」再一次的，迪克不用拿下面具沃利也知道他翻了白眼「是什麼讓你停止探索我的私人領域的？」

    「我才不會在我最好的朋友背後調查他！」沃利不滿地抗議。確實他曾經想盡辦法要找出小羅的真實身分，但在小羅透漏發生在他家人的事件後，沃利就停止了。就這點來說，他覺得他應該得到羅賓一點敬意才對。

    羅賓這次沒隱藏他驚嘆的情緒，顯然沒意料到沃利能夠抑制住好奇心。他若有所思地移轉視線，沃利不確定這是好事還是壞事。

    **_他真的希望我自己發現嗎？_** 不，沃利不這麼認為。

    羅賓很少會違背蝙蝠俠直接的命令，他總是找盡一切蝙蝠俠命令中的漏洞，然後用蝙蝠俠禁止以外的方法去達成蝙蝠俠禁止的目的。羅賓不總是贊同蝙蝠俠的想法，沃利確信蝙蝠俠與羅賓爭執過好多次，然而，小羅尊敬蝙蝠俠，他的忠誠驅使他遵從蝙蝠俠的信條。

    羅賓不是期待沃利找到他的真實身分，他只是不在乎被沃利發現而已。

    沃利觀察羅賓，後者依舊保持沉默。相較於一年半前他想也不想的拒絕，這是一大進步。“蝙蝠俠的信任”與“沃利的信任”兩者都是羅賓不想失去的，沃利懂。

    只要他想，他只需要再推小羅一把就行了，沃利清楚。但他不想逼羅賓做出選擇，沃利這輩子最不想做的，就是讓他們的牽絆成為被利用的工具。

    **_可惜，就差一點。_** 沃利在心中嘆氣。

   「如果…如果你覺得不妥，你可以拒絕的，你知道。」沃利裝作不在意的態度，並做出鬼臉「我們都不想讓蝙蝠爸爸生氣對吧？」

    他們大吵過，一次。沃利興沖沖地告訴羅賓他的名字，他認為對方也該付出相等的信賴，但羅賓沒有。沃利一開始以為這是因為羅賓不信任他，他為此整整不跟羅賓說話一個月。羅賓在這期間一直試圖裝做什麼事也沒發生，想重新建起兩人的連結，但當沃利想要徹底無視一個人時，他可以做得比別人更好。

    他不記得他們怎麼和好的，但他記得那陣子蝙蝠俠不怎麼友善的眼光，與羅賓在每次沃利拒絕跟他說話時的失落。

    經歷了兩年的相處，他終於明白這從來就無關於信任，他知道羅賓的過去，他上的學校，他房門的密碼，他管家的名字，他的初戀，他甚至知道羅賓的私人電話—這從來就不是因為羅賓不信任他，也不是因為羅賓防備他，沃利現在已經能夠理解了。

    羅賓信任他，全心全意的。

    既然羅賓給他足夠的信任，那他能做的就是給小羅足夠的信心。

    羅賓抬起頭，沃利看見他咬住下唇。

    「蝙蝠俠不能知道這件事。」羅賓平靜地說。

    「當然，小羅，我什麼時候大嘴巴了？」沃利露出微笑。

    「……我是認真的，沃利，除了蝙蝠俠外—」

    「其他人也不能說，我知道。」

    沃利沒有避開羅賓的視線，羅賓不需要用任何偵查技巧或者識人術來確認他的真誠。即便蝙蝠俠的偏執狂是史上最大的謎，但真實身分是羅賓為蝙蝠俠守住的界線，要不要跨越它，要靠小羅自己決定。

    羅賓點點頭，緩緩地移下他的面罩。

    「理查‧格雷森？」沃利脫口而出，目瞪口呆地望著羅賓。

    那個億萬富翁的兒子？沃利不會認錯這張臉的，理查‧格雷森的名字、面貌過沒幾禮拜就會出現在電視、廣播、報紙上，雖然比不上他的監護人，但是也足夠讓沃利記住他。

    甚至布魯斯‧韋恩與理查‧格雷森還曾經是閃電俠與閃電小子的任務內容，沃利終於理解閃電俠在那幾天詭異的反應是怎麼回事了。

    「我就知道！你還說我大錯特錯！！」沃利指控道。

    「我說你的理論大錯特錯，我沒說我不是理查‧格雷森。」羅賓大笑，似乎對於將閃電小子耍得團團轉很滿意「別忘了你當時把全球十大有錢人都放在可能名單內了，理查‧格雷森還是候補人選呢。」

    「是啊，那是因為你誤導—等等，如果你是理查‧格雷森，這意味著…蝙蝠俠是布魯—」

    羅賓立刻蓋住他的嘴巴。

    「噓噓—別說出來！不能讓蝙蝠俠知道。」他緊張地看向門口。

    「冷靜，小羅，蝙蝠俠不在這裡。他又不會因為我們叫他的名字就冒出來。」沃利拉開羅賓的手「你不說，我也不說，蝙蝠俠不會知道的。」

   「我不確定，沃利…有時候我覺得他其實什麼都知道…」

    不得不說，沃利太贊同這句話了。蝙蝠俠被稱作是最厲害的偵探不是沒有道理，小羅的偵探能力已經讓沃利很驚艷了，但蝙蝠俠？那完全是不同等級。

天知，地知，蝙蝠俠知。就是這樣。

    「好吧，不談蝙蝠俠…那麼，理查—」

    「渾球*。」（英文Dick有渾球的意思）

    「老兄，你為什麼要罵我？」

    羅賓翻了翻白眼。

    「不是那個渾球。是迪克。迪克是理查的暱稱，天才。比起理查，我比較偏好迪克，認識我的人都這麼叫我。」

    「真的假的？小羅，這麼多的暱稱可以取，你偏偏選了迪克？」怎樣的人希望自己的名字是罵人的話啊？ ** _理查‧格雷森你真是史上最奇怪的人了。_**

    「為什麼每個人都會問我同樣的問題？」迪克眉頭一皺。

    **_他好年輕。_** 沃利意識到。羅賓絕對會對他的評論感到生氣，但露出真面目的迪克，看起來比羅賓更加年幼。不像遊走在街道上打擊犯罪的英雄，只是一個有錢的平凡小孩。

    「因為沒有人會這麼做，除了你，迪克。」第一次用羅賓的本名，沃利感受到的只有陌生。他會習慣的。

    迪克聳肩，忽然間露出大大的笑容。

    「既然你的無聊又愚蠢的問題已經解決了，那我們可以去完成我們的惡作劇了吧？」他將面罩戴了回去。

    嘿，他們不是應該多一點時間享受這一刻嗎？看到面罩又回到它原來的位置，沃利不免覺得失望，他還想多損損小羅，報復平常拿他的英雄名開玩笑的仇。而且，抓到羅賓的把柄實在太難得了。沃利全身的每一個細胞都告訴他不要放棄這個好機會。

    **_你敢。_**

    在沃利開口前，他收到羅賓警告意味濃厚的眼光。

    **_你開什麼玩笑？我當然敢。_**

    你要是拿我名字開玩笑，我就把你十歲做的蠢事告訴全隊的人。羅賓拿出了一張照片。

    「嘿—」沃利大叫，想也不想，立刻用他的超級速度將照片搶了過來「你從哪弄到照片的！我們那時甚至不認識對方！」

    「嗯哼。」

    「噢—巴里叔叔！」

    羅賓笑得更大聲了。沃利知道這種笑容不是“抓到你了”的笑，而是“我還有更多還沒拿出來可以讓你丟臉丟到子孫那代”的笑。

    沃利相當確定小羅做了一本《閃電小子丟人全集》，總有一天他要把那本找出來。

    「算你贏了，但別以為你永遠都會贏！」沃利插著腰，伸出食指。

    「喔喔，儘管來吧。」羅賓完全不當一回事，自顧自地走到他的書桌。

    真氣人。

    現在他知道羅賓就是理查‧格雷森了，他一定有辦法找到一兩件迪克做過的蠢事。羅賓可能很完美，但是作為迪克？他們等著瞧吧。

    閃電小子復仇十年不晚。

    沃利跟隨羅賓的腳步，靠在桌子的邊緣，等羅賓從他的抽屜裡拿出三隻不同顏色的筆、膠水、膠帶、剪刀。

    「還有那條繩子。」沃利提醒。

    羅賓抓起幾條繩子，同著筆、膠水、膠帶、剪刀放進桌上的紙箱內。

    「我們走吧。」羅賓拿起箱子。

    該是惡作劇時間了。

    「你想我們還有剩下的食物嗎？」

    「我記得梅根把沒吃完的放在冰箱裡…」

    沃利幫羅賓推開大門。小羅手上的工具只是前菜，他們必須找到更多。 ** _氣球、麵粉、奶油、水桶、冰塊—只要能找到其中幾樣就行了。_** 沃利一一細數可以用上的物品。

    在走出大門後，羅賓回過頭對沃利說道。

    「喔對了，趕在最後一分鐘，再一次祝你生日快樂，沃利。」

    「謝了，兄弟。派對很棒。」不枉費他這兩個禮拜以來那麼用力地暗示小羅他想要什麼「可惜我們沒辦法把巧克力噴泉弄到手。」

    「蝙蝠俠不會高興我們在基地裡放巧克力噴泉的—」羅賓輕笑，隨即換上認真的表情「不算太糟的生日對吧？」

    面對羅賓的問題，沃利只是微笑。

    「不糟的生日，一點都不。」

     今天他十六歲，他沒有女孩的吻，沒有與正義聯盟並肩的機會，但他有家人、朋友們的祝福，以及最棒的禮物。

    沃利想不到更好的十六歲。

    **_不糟的生日。_** 沃利想。 ** _最棒的。_**

    


End file.
